


Sugar Sweet

by Welsh_Woman



Series: Give Us A Shot [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: Derek never calls Stiles by anything but his name.Maybe it's time to change that...?





	Sugar Sweet

“Thanks… honey.”

Stiles pauses for just a second in the act of setting down his own tray to give Derek a quizzical look, but other than that, he doesn’t make any kind of reaction to Derek’s sudden pet name.

Heaving out a sigh, Derek just digs into his tater tots and tries to ignore the way Lydia is boring holes in the side of his head.

It had been a weird whim, one that had sprung up from watching his friends and hearing all the cutesy names they had for each other. It had made Derek realize that he and Stiles never called each other anything but their own names.

It wasn’t like that was a  _bad_  thing, it was just that it had made Derek wonder if Stiles might want him to? And just didn’t want to say anything in case it made Derek angry?

Despite the fact that they had been dating for a little while, Stiles  _still_ had moments when he was worried that something he says or do would make Derek upset.

Hence Derek taking things into his own hands and trying out one of those cutesy nicknames on his boyfriend.

Stiles’ reaction says that he’s surprised, but it doesn’t look like it bothered him… or maybe he just doesn’t want to make a scene in front of their friends and-

Derek is pulled out of his downward spiral by the feeling of Stiles’ hand slipping into his own, a quick squeeze before resting them against Derek’s thigh.

Heaving out another sigh, Derek decides to just let it go for now and maybe try something else later.

* * *

“Sweetheart?”

The reaction is immediate and not at  _all_  what Derek was going for; Stiles’ head jerks up from his homework, his eyes wide and his body tensing so quickly that Derek feels a sympathetic twinge in the middle of his back.

It takes Stiles a few seconds to reply, and when he does it is a wobbly, “Yeah, Derek?” that has Derek moving over to the bed, uncaring of the papers strewn across it, to gather up his boyfriend in a hug.

“ _Jesus_ , Stiles, what the hell-?”

“Sorry, sorry. I know you didn’t- I just- This is so stupid…” Despite the fact that Stiles is trying to laugh it off, he doesn’t try to pull away from Derek’s embrace. On the contrary, he snuggles even closer as he heaves out a frustrated breath.

“It’s just that Lydia only uses that phrase when she’s really,  _really_  mad at you and makes it sound like she’s a second away from ripping your throat out. With her  _teeth_. I’m so used to it being used like that, so when you said it… I thought- I thought you were gonna-”

“ ** _No._** ”

Stiles shudders a little, sagging against Derek’s chest and sighing. “I know. Like I said, it was stupid, but it was like I couldn’t stop myself…”

Derek gently shushes him as he rubs a hand up and down his back, not loosening his hold until he can finally feel some of the tension drain from his boyfriend’s body.

Only then does he pull away a little with an attempt at a smile. “Pizza and a movie?”

Stiles shakes his head and tugs Derek back. “Later. I want a little more of this, first.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Derek doesn’t try another pet name for a while after that, which is the thing that finally twigs Stiles on what he was trying to do in the first place.

Trust Stiles to figure out that Derek was doing something different the exact moment he decides to stop…

“-so you were trying out pet names because you thought it was weird that everybody else was using them and we weren’t?” The look on Stiles’ face is adorably confused, and that is the reason why Derek doesn’t feel even stupider at hearing it laid out like that.

“I also thought… maybe you wanted us too and just didn’t want to say anything in case I thought it was stupid?”

Stiles’ expression goes from confusion to fond at that. “Aw, were you trying to be sweet for me?”

“Well, I’m definitely regretting it now.”

“Aw, don’t be like that! You know you loooooooove me!”

Derek grabs the pillow from off the couch and smacks Stiles across the face with it, leading to a rather epic pillow fight that only ends after the heart-stopping moment where Derek was almost certain that he killed one of the Sheriff’s lamps.

Sprawled across the couch, with Stiles curled up against his chest, Derek decides to admit the real reason that he decided to try the pet names in the first place.

“I just didn’t want you to think that I didn’t care about you because we weren’t doing ‘normal’ couple things.”

Stiles pauses in the midst of drawing nonsense patterns on Derek’s chest, his hand splayed over Derek’s heart. “I don’t need ‘normal’, Derek. As long as I have you, I’m happy.”

“Yeah… maybe  _that_  can be my pet name, then.”

“Mhm?”

“Yours.”

Stiles raises his head from Derek’s chest to give him a grin that never fails to makes a warm rush go throughout his entire body.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that. You know that makes me yours too, right?”

Derek tugs Stiles back against him, pressing the grin he can feel splitting his face against his boyfriend’s hair.

“You’re right. That does sound pretty awesome.”


End file.
